Things Can Be Good Again
by Mockingjay272
Summary: The ending of Mockingjay that we Katniss/Peeta fans were deprived of!  How Katniss and Peeta found love again in District 12.  I do not own anything.
1. The Rose Bush

_**My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. I survived the Hunger Games twice. I killed Presidents' Snow and Coin. Gale is in District 2. I do not know where Peeta is. My mother is in District 4. Prim is dead…**_

**Again, I try the therapy suggested to me so long ago in District 13. After I shot President Coin, I seem to find myself thinking this list, over and over, a depressing yet comforting lullaby, like "The Hanging Tree". It gets me through the days when I want to go to the cupboard in my kitchen when Greasy Sae's not here and take an overdose of the morphling. But whenever I have the urge to grab it and end my life quickly, I can't seem to open the cupboard. One, because of the lullaby. Two, because it brings memories of Madge giving it to us in the middle of the night, which is painful, and in turn brings memories of Cinna, Boggs, Finnick, Prim…**

**I can never seem to make it past her name. Whenever my brain makes a list of everyone I've killed, I can't get past Prim. Haymitch says I didn't really kill her. But I did, the minute I held out the berries in the first arena. I killed almost everyone I cared about, many more that I don't care about, and hijacked Peeta. He was beginning to get better, back to being the Peeta who loved me, but I haven't seen him since he voted against Coin not to hold another Hunger Games. I wish he was here. Even if he could see all that was bad about me, I wish he was here. I know Haymitch wants him here too. Peeta and I are the only living people he cares about. **

**I am sitting at the kitchen table, unaware of the time. Greasy Sae often tells me to go hunting, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it. I have to know where Peeta is. I have to know if he is safe. My senses are so dull that if I went into the woods, I would probably get eaten by wild dogs or cats. I will not go until I know where Peeta is. Even if he hates me, I still want to know if he's safe. If he hated me, I would find some way to kill myself. But until I know, I can do nothing. What if, by some miracle, he still wants me in his life? Who am I to take that away from him?**

**Greasy Sae's granddaughter comes bounding in the room and strikes up a conversation with Buttercup. The cat is my family now. I'm so glad I didn't drown him…**

**Greasy Sae comes in too. She brings dinner, and I take it and slurp it down without really tasting it. Effie would be appalled at how bad my manners have gotten. Effie is still in the Capitol. She can't remember hardly anything about the war, because the doctors found her in President Snow's dungeons, almost dead. By time they revived her, she hadn't remembered anything later than when Peeta and I won our first Hunger Games. But I am glad she is alive. **

**In the distance, I hear the train that brings Haymitch's liquor once a month, along with other provisions for the eight hundred who came back to District 12. The train means nothing for me except that Greasy Sae's meals will get noticeably better. Greasy Sae seems to realize this as well. **

"**Well now I can stop making food out of tree bark. But I still prefer wild dog", she says with a meaningful look at me. I know that she is suggesting I go hunting again. I make no indication that I heard her. **

**Greasy Sae calls her granddaughter, Aradia, and promises she'll be back tomorrow. I look at her as she leaves, feeling very lonely. I decide that I will go visit Haymitch and make sure that he has his alcohol.**

**I breathe in the fresh air, and the smell of a flower pierces my nostrils. The scent is perhaps not as strong as the scent on the mutts, but strong enough to make me gag. I turn my head towards the scent of roses, and I see the side of my house. A lone figure sits there, planting a bush of the flowers. I prepare to scream at the unknown figure when I realize why the scent is so muted. These are not roses. They are primroses, the plant my sister was named for. **

**A dry sob sticks in my throat, and I can't find my voice to thank whoever thought to do this for me. The person turns from the bush, and I am looking in to Peeta's eyes.**


	2. I Know

**I stare at Peeta. I can't seem to get enough of his face. Most of his eyebrows were burned off in the Capitol, but they are beginning to grow back in, though his forehead is still pretty red. His curly blonde hair is slightly longer than I remember. And his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, are staring at me with only a shadow of the wariness I had come to expect ever since the Capitol hijacked him. **

**Peeta looks at me expectantly. I realize that I must look like an idiot, standing there with my mouth hanging open. I force it to close, but I am still unable to find words to say to him. How long is he going to be staying? Is he going to live here? Why is he planting primroses? Do you hate me? Do you want me in your life?**

"**Katniss," he says. I wait for him to say something else, but he too seems to be having trouble thinking of the right words to say. We just stare at each other, lost in thought.**

**Suddenly, I hear someone walking unevenly across my front lawn. I turn around instinctively and see Haymitch. He has obviously just been through the alcohol that came on the train that must have brought Peeta. He looks at the two of us, blinks once, and then bursts out laughing. Like always, Haymitch somehow makes me mad enough to speak again.**

"**What is so funny? Whenever you see… us… you just burst out laughing!" I try to shout. I couldn't bring myself to say Peeta's name without going right back to staring at him and losing my ability to talk. He seems to turn me into, what was it that Dr. Aurelius said? A mental Avox. Peeta turns me into a mental Avox. **

**It takes Haymitch a couple minutes to compose himself long enough to answer me. "Just the way two were looking at each other, I half expected that you'd both just came down from Mars or something. You looked like total complete fools in love. Ha, Johanna and Mags and Chaff are going to be so impressed."**

**Great, he's dead drunk. When I hear him slurring his words, that's a great sign he's been drinking too much, but when he starts talking about Chaff and Mags, who are dead, I know that I can't let him have one more sip of alcohol for a few days. He'd die. And as much as I hate to admit it, Haymitch is my family too. **

**Like an unspoken agreement, Peeta and I rush over and each take one of Haymitch's arms. This is exactly like our first night on the train, the train that took us to the Capitol before our first Hunger Games. Peeta offered to wash Haymitch and I almost laugh aloud because I honestly thought Peeta was trying to manipulate Haymitch so that he would be the favorite and get more gifts in the arena. How shallow I was back then, how eager I was to think that everything Peeta did was to try and kill me. But then again, I find myself thinking almost longingly for that life, back when things were simple…**

**By the time Peeta and I manage to drag Haymitch back to his house, Haymitch is passed out. While Peeta lugs Haymitch up the stairs in to a bedroom, I find the liquor bottles and successfully hide all but two of them. I'll let Haymitch have them back when I can be sure he won't drink so much that he'll die. **

**Peeta comes tramping back down the stairs. Walking silently has never been his strong point, and ever since the Capitol gave him a prosthetic leg, he's louder than ever. I give myself ten seconds to compose myself. And as I see Peeta again, emotions roll over me and for once, I am absolutely sure of what I want.**


	3. Questions

**Before I can say anything, Peeta gestures for me to stop. **

"**Let's go outside," he says. I nod, glad for the extra few seconds. **

**We leave Haymitch's house and walk until we arrive on my front lawn. Peeta looks at me and takes a deep breath.**

"**Katniss," he says, "What do you want to know? There are millions of questions running through your head right now. Real or not real?"**

"**Real," I say. I'm so glad that Peeta is slowly coming back and can remember more things about me, and hopefully, more things about himself. **

"**Then let's hear them," Peeta says in a resigned voice. I quickly ask me first question.**

"**Why were you planting primroses? Not that I'm complaining, but why?"**

**Peeta almost smiles. I haven't seen him smile for a long time, and my heart almost jumps out of my chest as I see the shadow of the smile that helped get me through my nightmares. **

"**There were some primroses in the Capitol, and I thought that I might as well take them in memory of your sister. You would want to be reminded of her in some nice way," he says. My voice almost catches in my throat again. Peeta sounds like his old self. Is it possible that the doctors in the Capitol have healed him so that he'll be like he was before President Snow hijacked him? I can only hope.**

"**Are you going to be living here again, or are you just visiting?" My next question throws him off guard.**

"**Of course I'm staying. 12 is the only place they can think to put me. And truthfully, I wanted to come back anyway. It's the only place I've ever been able to call home," Peeta answers. It sounds like he's trying really hard to be patient with me. I try to ignore this and ask my next question, the one that's been burning at my chest ever since I found out Peeta was alive. **

"**Do you still want me in your life?" My voice is hardly higher than a whisper, and I dread the thought that Peeta might not have caught that and I might have to ask my question again. Thankfully, he seems to have heard.**

"**Katniss, I'm not sure what I want. Right now, I still want you in my life, but I'm not sure if I love you. I still get shiny memories, and I can't make a decision until I have all my memories, the right memories, back. If I do love you, then you'll still have to make a decision yourself, won't you?" Peeta says. **

**Peeta says he wants to go to his house, but I don't want him to go. **

"**I'll come over first thing tomorrow Katniss. I promise," he says. I really hope he does. I can't bear if our relationship is over.**

**What Peeta doesn't know is that I've already made my choice. Gale is not coming back. Right now, I want Peeta. Like him, I'm not sure if I'm in love with him yet. I know I love him, but what kind of love? Surely I wouldn't be able to cut him out of my life. But as always, Peeta is right. We will just have to wait and see if we can find love again. **

**As I head to my house, I can't help but hope that tomorrow comes quickly. **


	4. What I Want

**I can't fall asleep. I hardly ever can. The nightmares are too much to handle without Peeta's arms comforting me. The only thing I can do is try to sort out my thoughts. **

_**My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. Peeta is back in District 12. I do not know where our relationship will go. Peeta may or may not love me. I may or may not love Peeta. **_

**I wonder what we will do tomorrow. Will we be playing Real or Not Real the entire time? Will we go on a walk throughout District Twelve? Will I go to Peeta's house, or will we stay here? Could there be a chance we can fall in love?**

**I don't want to have to wait for tomorrow. I want to see Peeta now. I'm almost out of bed when I remember Peeta is probably asleep. You don't try and wake up a victor while they are sleeping. I myself am guilty of blindly flailing my arms around, trying to subdue something, when people have woken me up, or even when I'm being touched and don't expect it. **

**Yeah that would be a great way to start off the relationship I am trying to rebuild. Scare Peeta in the middle of the night, probably bringing on the memories he has of me as a mutt. No, I'm going to have to watch what I say and do around Peeta very carefully. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.**

**I don't want it to be hard. I want Peeta to love me again. The thought barely forms in my mind when I realize how selfish it sounds. I took Peeta's love for granted. And of course, the minute I might not have it is the minute I want it. I am despicable. I wouldn't blame Peeta for despising me now. I would despise me if I were in his shoes. But if he wants me in his life, then my job is to be there for him. **

**I still don't fall asleep. I sit in my bed with the blankets huddled up around me. My mind wanders to the first arena, to our nights on the cave. I remember the first time I really felt something when he kissed me. It happened again during the Quarter Quell. I remember everything from those two nights. His lips were so strong and steady on mine, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I remember that I couldn't get enough of his kisses, and I didn't care that the cameras were there. In fact, I was barely aware of the cameras at all. All I knew was Peeta. **

**I want… no I **_**need **_**that same feeling again. In this moment, I know that even if Gale had stayed in District 12, I would choose Peeta. Gale can never compete to those moments I felt in the arena. And Gale cannot give me what Peeta can. Gale is fire. I am fire. When you mix fire, the only result is a bigger fire, and that will destroy everything. Peeta is hope. Hope that Gale can't give me, hope that I can let go of my guilt. I can never look at Gale the same way. To think that it might have been his bomb that killed Prim… That is unforgivable.**

**And just like in the arena two years ago, before I can stop myself, I call out Peeta's name**


	5. Something Real

**I stare at the clock on the wall. 5:00 in the morning. Still too early for Peeta to come over. I tap my fingers impatiently along the bed rest and wish I could speed time up. I decide to kill some time by taking a shower. **

**I close my eyes and let the warm water run over my skin. This exercise is good for me. If I concentrate hard enough on the water, I can ignore the rest of my thoughts. But I can't stay in the shower forever. After what I judge to be about two hours, I slowly and mechanically turn off the water, step out of the shower, and press the button on the wall that sends a burst of hot air on my body and dries me in two seconds flat. I glance at the clock and see it says 7:30. That's good. I've wasted more time than I thought. **

**I head over to my closet with the full intention of throwing one of my old hunting outfits on like I normally do. But I find myself looking through the clothes, trying to find something I think Peeta will like. I immediately discard the dresses, since I don't want him to think I'm trying too hard to look good. That leaves a handful of regular clothes that Cinna designed for everyday wear. Cinna. Such bittersweet memories.**

**I go through all the clothes, and I realize I'm actually caring about what I wear. I have never even thought about this before. Why am I getting so worked up over this? I mean, it's only Peeta. Still, almost nothing I can find seems appropriate. Sighing in frustration, I go through the clothes again.**

**An hour later, I'm dressed in a muted orange shirt and light colored pants. Peeta's an early riser, so he should be here soon. I slowly walk down the stairs, planning to put my hair in its usual braid. Then I remember that because I got burned in the Capitol, they cut my hair in uneven places. I have to wear my hair down until it grows out again. **

**Grumbling to myself, I find some mint leaves in one of the cupboards. I chew on them for a while, waiting for Peeta. After what seems like a long time, but in reality only a half hour, I hear a knock at the door. I spring off the couch, fixing my hair so the bald spots are hidden as I go. I yank the door, almost losing my balance.**

**Again, I find myself staring into Peeta's eyes. Again, I marvel at the fact that there is only a shadow of wariness. He doesn't step in, so I go outside. Peeta's looking at me curiously. **

"**I like your shirt," he says unexpectedly. I am so ecstatic that I'm surprised I don't explode. **

"**Orange is your favorite color. Real or not real?" I ask him.**

"**Real," he says, and a hint of a smile plays on his lips. "But only a muted orange. Like,"**

"**Sunset," we say at the same time. This time, Peeta actually does smile. My heart races in my chest, and I can't help but let out a soft laugh. Peeta's coming back faster than I thought.**

"**Where do you want to go?" I ask him. Peeta doesn't answer. He just studies my face. I resist the urge to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. **

"**Katniss," Peeta says after a while, "I want to know about my life again. Finnick and Gale have only told me so much, and I can't talk to either of them. Besides, I have a feeling you know me better than anyone."**

"**Of course," I say. I do my best to keep my face empty of emotion. Inside, I'm happier than anything. To have Peeta trust me again, to have him think that I know him better than anyone, means the world to me. **

**We walk along the road in Victor's Village, and Peeta asks me all sorts of questions. He asks me about what color the bakery was, how well Caesar Flickerman and him got along, what Johanna Mason's favorite weapons are. He asks about life in District 12, about the arenas, District 13, but mostly, he asks about me. What my favorite thing he bakes is, how I feel when I sing, and about our relationship. Question after question about our relationship. He knows that it was staged, but how many days were we in the cave? Who thought of the lie about me being pregnant? How did we feel after watching Haymitch's Hunger Games? **

**We talk for hours, but I'm not aware of the time until I notice the sunset, spreading a layer of beautiful gold over Peeta and me. **

"**That sunset is your absolute favorite color," I tell Peeta. For the second time today, a smile dances across his face. **

"**Thank you," he says, turning to face me. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have my real memories back. I just have one more question."**

**I look at him, waiting for him to go on. **

"**Did we have any relationship at all? I mean, were we friends or anything?" Peeta tries to ask lightly, but I hear the pain behind his voice. I want so badly not to hurt him, but I have to tell him the truth.**

"**We were friends. You were in love with me, but I wasn't sure whether or not I was in love with you. But there were sometimes I thought, well, that maybe I could be," I wince when I hear the words, tripping over each other as they race out of my mouth. But it's worth it as I see a look on Peeta's face I never thought I would see again. I see hope. **

"**Thank you," he says. "Maybe we can start building up that real relationship again."**

**I think my day can't get any better, but then Peeta unexpectedly puts his arms around me briefly. I stand there, watching as he walks to his house, wishing I could be in his arms forever. **


	6. Night

**I stand there with an expression that registers a mixture of shock and happiness. I can't think right, and I feel drunk again. Drunk on my own happiness. That's not right. I have not felt happy since Prim died. It's an insult to her that I feel happy…**

_**Don't think like that, **_**I tell myself. Prim would want me to be happy. All she's ever wanted is for the people she cares about to be happy. In fact, the best thing I can do to honor her memory is to be happy. And to be happy, I need Peeta. Prim wanted Peeta and I to be together anyway. She would have loved having Peeta as her brother…**

**I stop myself. I can't think about Prim right now. I need to focus on what I want for once. **

**I walk back to my house and stop in front of the rose bush Peeta planted. **

"**I love you, Prim," I say softly. "And I promise you, I will be happy."**

**With a tear sliding down my cheek, I walk into my house. There is a bowl that Greasy Sae left for me, and I slurp it down hungrily. Feeling happy but exhausted, I head up to my room.**

**And I make the mistake of falling asleep.**

**Peeta and Prim star in my dream. Prim cries at me, asking me why I didn't save her. Didn't I love her? Obviously not, if I let her die.**

**Peeta hurts me even worse. His face is molded into the hardest expression I've ever seen. He too, hurls harsh words in my face. They sting like ashes. Why am I still trying to convince everyone I'm in love with him? He doesn't want me anymore, so move the hell on, Katniss! What am I anyway? Just a stupid girl who got caught up in something too big for her to handle, and went mad because of it. Well he doesn't want to deal with me anymore. The last time he sees my face will be the best day of his life… **

**I feel arms around my body. I become aware that I am screaming my head off, but I can't stop. And then a voice speaks in my ear, the same one I heard in my dream, but a far different tone.**

"**Katniss, Katniss, can you hear me? Katniss, stop crying. It wasn't real, I promise it wasn't real. I'm here now. I've got you. Everything's going to be alright again. Just breathe." **

**I almost stop. He's here again, comforting me. But he can't stop the tears, at least, not yet. **

"**Katniss, you look at me right now!" Peeta says with a determination I have rarely heard. **

**I open my eyes, blind to everything. Peeta turns my head towards him, and his face is all I can see. **

"**Katniss, whatever you saw, it wasn't real. I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere," Peeta says, very gently this time.**

**I put my head in Peeta's shoulder and cry my heart out. He holds me, and constantly mutters words of comfort. **

**I cry until my body has no more water. Peeta seems to know this, so he gets me a few glasses of the stuff. I drink them thirstily, but I don't cry anymore. Instead, I turn to look at Peeta, who is now sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me closely.**

"**W-why are you here," I ask, my voice cracking. **

"**I was walking around. I, well I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk. Your window was open and you just started screaming bloody murder. I picked the lock on your door and ran in here as fast as I could. You were thrashing around for a couple minutes before I could wake you up," Peeta says with concern lathering every word. **

"**Thank you," I say softly. I should say so much more, but I can't seem to find the right words. **

**Peeta turns towards the window. I begin to panic.**

"**Don't go!" I almost shout.**

**Peeta turns, and again I see him smiling. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere.**

**He closes the window, and crawls back in bed with me. I curl up against his chest and press my lips against his chest softly and briefly. Peeta takes a sharp breath, then lets out a small moan. But I fall asleep, not caring if I did something wrong.**

**And for once, now that I am back in Peeta's arms, dreams don't haunt me.**


	7. Attack and Truth

**I open my eyes and see Peeta lying next to me. That's funny. I don't remember him coming in the night before. A couple other times on the Victory Tour he's come into my room, but there was no need last night. I was perfectly fine.**

**Suddenly the memories come flooding back to me. The Victory Tour was over a long time ago. Slightly confused, I sort out my thoughts again.**

_**My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. The war is over. The Hunger Games are no more. Peeta is here in District 12. He came in my room because I had nightmares last night. **_

**That sounds about right. My memories are a bit confused with each other, but I'm pretty sure that's what happened. **

**But the only thing I know for sure is that I kissed his chest. Out of all that happened last night, the only thing that stands out clearly is that I showed real emotion to Peeta for the first time in, well, in a long time. There was nothing staged about it, and nothing felt fake. I kissed Peeta because I felt a true passion for him.**

**But does he feel that way about me? He didn't push me away last night, but he didn't exactly respond. I wasn't sure whether or not I made the right decision at the right time. It felt natural to me, but how did it feel for Peeta? Hopefully, by the time he wakes up I'll know the answer.**

**I don't have to wait long. Within minutes Peeta starts to move, and then he stretches out his arms. He opens his eyes sleepily, but they focus on me, and suddenly he looks wide awake. And he looks like he is in mortal peril. **

**Peeta closes his eyes tight, and grips the bed rest so hard his knuckles turn completely white. His opens his eyes wildly for a moment, but then shuts them again.**

**I'm not aware of my actions. All I know is that some force pushes me towards Peeta and puts my arms around him. **

"**Peeta," I say in a low voice. "The Capitol can't hurt you anymore. Whatever your memories are telling you about me, it isn't real. What is real is that I'm here right now, holding you. All I want is for you not to hurt anymore. I love you Peeta. And I'm not going anywhere."**

**Finally, Peeta stops shaking. His grip on the bed rest loosens, and he takes a deep breath. His eyes open again, and stare at me with a kind of amazement. **

"**You really mean that?" he says with a wonder filling his voice. Reality comes back to me, and I'm aware of what I just said. I'm also aware that I meant every word.**

"**Yeah, I mean it. I really do love you Peeta. You are more than just a friend. I can finally see that now. I don't know if I'm in love with you yet, but I really think I could be. I love you Peeta!" I start laughing as I talk. Laughing and crying all at once, because I have never admitted my feelings to anyone, not even myself before. **

**Peeta stares at my face, then at my arms still encircling his torso. For a minute he is quiet.**

"**Katniss," he says, and I can hear all of the wonder in his voice. "I think we need to have a date."**

**A happy shock pours into my face as he says this. I wasn't expecting him to respond so quickly. Peeta sees my face, and laughs quietly. It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.**

"**I think that a real relationship between us can really happen. I think that we can fall in love again. I don't want to waste another minute. So I'm going to go to my house and get ready, and then I'll meet you here in 30 minutes," Peeta says, and with that takes me in his arms. He is still so strong, less steady perhaps, but still so sure. **

**He holds me for a minute then leaves my house. I sit there on my bed, wonder overtaking my usual mask of no emotion. Peeta and I are going to actually see if we can fall in love again. **

**Bouncing off my bed, I go to the closet to try and find something for the beginning of our new life together. **


	8. Someone New

**Again, I find myself with nothing to wear. Is it too much to ask for an outfit that I think Peeta will like? I want to please Peeta in every way possible. Including (dammit) my appearance. **

**Precisely 30 minutes later, Peeta knocks on my door. Unable to find anything else, I am in one of my nicer hunting outfits. Feeling quite ashamed of myself, I keep my head down as I answer the door. Peeta stands there, beautiful as ever. I can't help but look at him. He laughs when he notices my blush. I give him my deluxe death stare, but that just makes him laugh harder. **

"**So where are you taking me?" I ask, trying to get him to stop laughing. Peeta does stop, but I can still see that he's trying hard not to smile. **

"**Katniss, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!" he says with mock enthusiasm. I groan.**

"**Peeta Mellark, you know better than anyone that I absolutely, under every circumstance, hate surprises. Why would you torture me?" I ask, laughing lightly at the end of my sentence. **

**Peeta just grins and takes my hand in his. I love the feeling of his hand around mine, so big and warm and strong. **

**He leads me out of Victor's Village, and I see that District 12 has changed in my mental absence. There are a few shops up and running, and all the ashes have been swept away, houses built in their place. In front of one stands a young woman. I gasp. I know her. **

**She can't be here. She's dead. And when I knew her, she was much shorter. But no one else has that same shade of hair, that brilliant red. No one but Foxface. **

**Peeta recognizes her too, and stops abruptly. His hand tightens around mine, and his face goes white as he closes his eyes. For a minute, I am scared that he is having another episode, but he quickly shakes his head and opens his eyes. Some of the color in his face comes back, but he doesn't release his firm grip on my hand. **

**Foxface turns toward us, and I see that I am mistaken about her identity. This woman doesn't have the fox-like face that caused me to give Foxface her nickname. I let out a sigh of relief. However, there are certain similarities that I can only think of belonging to Foxface. But they are marred by the look of grief that is on the woman's face.**

**The woman sees me and Peeta, and her expression changes from a mourning one to a look of recognition. Of course she knows who we are. Every single person in Panem knows who Peeta and I are. She starts to walk towards us.**

"**Do you want to move away," Peeta's voice whispers in my ear. I shake my head. **

"**Katniss Everdeen? Peeta Mellark?" a voice to my left asks. I look, and there stands the unknown woman. Peeta nods his head, answering a question that I have already forgotten. The woman squeals in delight.**

"**Thank you so much! I can't tell you how happy I am that the Capitol is overthrown. I hate them. They killed my little sister," she says.**

**My head snaps up. "How did they kill your sister? Did your parents do something to offend Snow?" I ask. The woman shakes her head.**

"**Actually, you knew my sister. She was in the 74****th**** Hunger Games after all."**

"**You're Foxface's sister," I say. No wonder she looks so familiar. Foxface's sister laughs.**

"**I forgot that you called her that. I remember being so surprised when you said that in the arena, because that's what I always called her. Actually, her real name was Catriona. I'm Tereska, Tereska Serkope," Tereska says.**

**I look over and see Peeta hang his head. It's his fault that Foxface, Catriona, or whatever, is dead. **

"**She doesn't blame you," I whisper in his ear. "If she blamed you, she would have said something."**

**Peeta looks at me with doubt. "She thanked you didn't she?" I ask him. Peeta unexpectedly grins.**

"**This is what I've been missing. Somehow you manage to bring me out of my bad moods," he says. I feel a rush of pleasure at his words. I almost move in to kiss him, but I stop myself. We are not that far in this relationship yet. For once, I'm going to play by the rules. **

**I hear a cough behind me. I have almost forgotten Tereska standing there. Peeta and I quickly turn around to face her.**

"**So, are you two officially together? I couldn't really tell if you were just playing for the cameras or really in love…" she says, before her voice trails off. Reluctantly, I tell her the story. Peeta helps me with the parts I have trouble remembering. Tereska grins when our story is done.**

"**Ohh, I really hope you two get together. You just seem so perfect for each other in every way possible," she says with delight. **

**Suddenly, a man calls her over to the house she was looking at. She sighs.**

"**I have to go now if I want to live here. But I hope I see you again soon!" And with that she leaves. **

**I stare at her as she goes. She seems so different than my impression of Foxface/Catriona. I shake my head a little. I don't even try to sort out my thoughts. Instead, I start humming The Hanging Tree. The song has become my own personal comfort. **

"**How about we go on that date now," Peeta says in a low voice that's close to my ear. I smile briefly at him, and he leads me farther into the new District 12. **


	9. Confessions

**Peeta takes me to a very familiar place. At first, I can't comprehend what I'm seeing, because the last time I was here, this place was a pile of ashes.**

**Peeta has brought me to the bakery.**

"**They built one up and asked me the second I stepped off the train if I wanted to run it," Peeta says with a grin on his face. I know how much this means to Peeta. One of the only times he's really happy is when he bakes. **

**Peeta leads me inside and tells me that the officials in District 12 have built this one exactly like it was before the bombing. I was never inside that bakery, but I was slightly wary of it. Not this one. I love this one. Maybe it's the absence of the witch that Peeta was forced to call his mother.**

**Peeta stands there for a minute, and I fully expect him to be reliving hopefully happy memories for a while, so I am surprised when he turns to me a minute later. He leads me into back room I hadn't noticed.**

**There are three plates on the table. Two of them are loaded with breadsticks, muffins, and cookies, while one in the middle is completely devoted to me favorite, cheese buns. **

**I look at Peeta in astonishment. "You made all this? But when?"**

"**Most of it I made in the Capitol when I was waiting for them to release me, but I made the cheese buns the night before last," Peeta answers, with a slight hint of pride in his words. "Do you like it?" he asks.**

"**It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me," I say. And I'm not lying. No one has ever thought to do all this just for me. No one. **

"**Well I'm glad you're happy. The cheese buns are your favorite. Real or not real?" Peeta asks.**

"**Real," I try to tell him, but I can't raise my voice above a whisper. **

**We sit down, and I immediately attack the cheese buns. I close my eyes, savoring the delicious melted cheese on my tongue. I'm almost halfway through them when I remember that some of them should go to Peeta. I push the plate towards him.**

**Peeta laughs for a short second. "They're all yours, Katniss," he says.**

"**If you don't take them away from me, I'm going to eat all of them and won't be able to eat all of this other food," I say. "I'll probably eat more later, but for now, don't tempt me."**

**Peeta smirks as he puts the plate on the ground beside him. **

"**Katniss, Katniss, Katniss," he whispers, almost to himself.**

"**Can I ask you a question?" I ask. Peeta nods.**

"**How come you keep saying my name? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I add quickly, in case I've offended him. But Peeta looks calm as ever and answers me perfectly.**

"**I just still can't believe that you're here. I've wanted this since I was five," he says.**

"**Not the whole time," I mutter without thinking. "You hated for a while back in Thirteen."**

**I slowly realize what I've just said. How could I be so stupid? I swore I'd never mention his dark days in front of them. Katniss, you're such an idiot. You're just beginning to get him back, and you pull something like **_**that**_**?**

"**It wasn't me back in Thirteen," Peeta says, interrupting my thoughts. **

"**I wasn't aware of anything, and I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. Then when you came to see me for the first time, all of those fake memories came flooding back to me, and soon after when I saw you, I got a mixture of fake memories and real ones. I wanted to attack you, but I knew you weren't a danger, if that makes any sense. That was when we were at the Capitol, on that mission."**

**My eyes are wide as Peeta finishes. Or at least I think he's done. He mutter's something again, but I don't have to strain my ears very much to hear it.**

"**But that's all behind me. Now I know I love her again," he says. Then his head snaps up to look at me, his eyes wide. **

"**You didn't hear that, did you," he asks, his voice fearful. He can already tell from my expression that I did.**

**I look almost like I did when Peeta proposed to me, except now my emotions are completely real. **

"**Damn. I wanted to do things right this time," Peeta says, sounding angry at himself. I don't want him to be angry. That was exactly what I needed to hear. I stand up and fling myself at him. He catches me, surprised.**

"**Peeta, I love you too. And this time, I mean it," I say as I press my face into his shoulder. **

**Peeta pulls my face back, and for a second I'm afraid that I've done something wrong. He looks at me for a second with a puzzled look.**

**And then, without any warning, Peeta presses his lips against mine. **


	10. Magic

**I sit there for a moment, too shocked to do anything. But when my brain realizes what's happening, I respond in a burst of passion.**

**I've never kissed Peeta like this before. My lips are moving with his in a sort of desperate ferocity. He could be taken away from me at any minute. I have to make this moment last. **

**Peeta pulls away long before I am ready to let him go. I come up panting, and I hear him doing the same. It takes a couple of seconds for him to catch his breath long enough to talk to me, but the look on his face says it all.**

"**Katniss, that was, wow. I don't think there are exact words for how amazing that felt," he says, confirming what I read on his face. **

"**Yeah, I think wow is a good word to use here," I say, and I start to move towards him again. I'm shocked and hurt when he holds me back.**

"**Katniss, I don't want to go too quickly. I want to do this right and slow. But I most definitely want to do this," he assures me.**

"**What?" he asks, seeing the expression on my face. I turn towards him, pouting slightly.**

"**I can always find a way to argue with you into getting what I want. Always. I can't argue with that!" I say exasperated. "Just when I thought I was going to get you, you turn noble on me."**

**Peeta laughs, surprising me. "Nice try, Katniss. You're not going to guilt me into doing this too quickly. But please don't try anymore. I don't know how long my endurance can last." **

**I roll my eyes at him. "Of course we're doing this your way. Don't mind me, I'm just complaining as usual. Let's go, before I lose my endurance."**

**Peeta grabs my hand again and we step out of the bakery. We walk around aimlessly, just for the feeling of being with each other. I love the feel of his hand around mine, and I loved the feeling of his lips. Oh, I hadn't felt that good since the reaping. I desperately want that feeling again. He was so steady and strong again. But the difference between this kiss and the thousands we had shared before was that it had felt real. We weren't doing this for anyone but ourselves. This is how things are supposed to be. I know that we won't have a perfect relationship, but I feel confident that we are off to a good start.**

**I don't realize where we are until Peeta stops. We've wandered to Haymitch's house. Peeta looks at me, and I know we have to tell Haymitch. He's the only family we have left. **

**We walk into Haymitch's house, and the rotten smell makes me wrinkle up my nose as always. One can never get used to this smell.**

**Haymitch is at the kitchen table, and I know he's not drunk by the ways he glares at me.**

"**All right sweetheart, you're going to tell me where the bottles are or so help me I will stick this knife in your gut," he snarls. **

**Almost unconsciously, Peeta positions himself in front of me, shielding my body with his own. Haymitch takes note of this, and of our hands intertwined together.**

"**You know there aren't any cameras anymore. You don't have to do that," he says.**

"**I actually want this Haymitch," I growl. "I was probably the last one to see it, but I love Peeta. And I'm going to be with him because I want to, not because I think I owe him or because I think there are cameras," I hiss.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta's face fill with wonder. I hope he doesn't get over it. It makes me feel something warm inside, and I like that feeling. **

"**Well it's about time you two hooked up. I was beginning to think that you'd never figure it out," Haymitch says casually. "But that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you don't tell me where my bottles are."**

"**In the attic, hidden door on the right," I tell him. He leaves the room in a matter of seconds. **

**Peeta and I sneak away now that Haymitch is preoccupied. We walk back to my house, and I notice for the first time how late it is. And how tired I am.**

**I try to stifle my yawn, wanting to spend every possible moment with Peeta. My efforts are futile, however, and Peeta leads me into my bedroom. I change into pajamas in the bathroom, too tired to do anything else. I shuffle out and Peeta leads me onto the bed, where I collapse. **

"**Will you stay here with me Peeta?" I ask him. "I can't handle the nightmares again."**

**I feel Peeta getting in bed with me, and before I can fall asleep, he kisses me lightly. I use his arm for a pillow, his other hand gently brushing strands of hair off me face. I slowly drift to sleep with a small smile on my face as I lie in his arms. **


	11. A Feeling

**I wake up, and the first thing I notice is light pouring in my window. Peeta is asleep next to me. Everything is perfect. Wait a minute, I didn't wake up screaming last night. In fact, I didn't have a nightmare at all. How is this even possible?**

**Turning slowly to look at Peeta next to me, I study the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. There is nothing that could possibly be more beautiful than Peeta. **

**Slowly, I brush hair of his forehead, and soon I find my hand just running through his hair, making an even bigger mess of it than when I started grooming it. My finger traces down the side of his cheek, around his jaw line, and coming to rest on his lips. I leave it there for a few moments, then gently pull my hand away.**

"**Don't stop," Peeta whispers quietly. I jump a little bit. I hadn't realized he was awake. Nevertheless, I was very happy to go again.**

**I trace the line of Peeta's jaw again, then I explore the length of his neck. I slowly inch my hand toward his chest, but his shirt stops me. How badly I want to yank this shirt off right now! I'm not supposed to be thinking about that. I can't let myself get that close to Peeta. I swore I would never bring a child into this world…**

**Woah, how did I start thinking about children? Peeta and I have hardly been together, and it's not like I actually expect us to end up married. Wait, I'm going too far again. Thankfully, Peeta breaks the silence.**

"**You know, I didn't hear you scream last night. Was it just one of those nights where you didn't have nightmares?" he asks. I laugh humorlessly.**

"**Peeta, I've had nightmares every night since Prim died. I can't even begin to wonder why they didn't show up last night. Truthfully, I think it was because you were with me," I say. I stop short with a look of terror on my face. That last part wasn't supposed to come out. **

**Peeta notices my expression and laughs. He gets up out of the bed, stretches, and goes to the bathroom to change. I start to get up too, only to sit back down. I can't let myself get so emotionally attached to Peeta like this. I can't risk getting married and having a kid. I won't risk it.**

**But isn't that what people do if they're in love with someone? Wait a minute, did I actually just register that I'm in love with Peeta? I love him for sure, but **_**in **_**love with him? Dammit, I am not supposed to do this! I can't fall in love, I was never meant to fall in love. I'm so scared of what love can do to you. My mother all but died when my father died. She can't even come home now, because she loved Prim and my father so much that this place holds too many memories. Haymitch has never loved anyone except Peeta and me since the Capitol killed his family, and now I'd like to think he is doing better, but he's scared too. Sending us back into the arena at the Quarter Quell must have been hell for him. **

**No, I can't fall in love. But sometimes you can't help it. Like with Finnick. He was never meant to fall in love with Annie, but she crept up on him, and he could never turn back. Peeta has slowly crept up on me, and now he has caught me. And I can't go back either.**

**So I sit on my bed, crying. Crying because I have done exactly what I feared to do all my life. I have given someone complete power over me, and they can choose to destroy me. **

**Peeta rushes out of the bathroom when he hears me. He puts his arms around me, and I curl up in a ball against his chest. I sob, knowing that when I'm done I'll be able to give everything to Peeta that he deserves. **

**I can't tell how long it is before I stop crying. But it stops. Peeta looks at me with such an amount of concern on his face, and I think I'm going to start crying again. How could I help but fall in love with this boy.**

"**Be happy, Katniss," her voice says. I stop, not having heard that voice since I was in District 13. "Be happy, and don't let the past worry you. Your children will be safe, if you choose to have them. Be happy."**

**Prim. Telling me that everything is going to be OK. But she comforts me more than anything else. Hearing my dead sister in my head probably just proves I'm crazy, but it gave me the assurance that I can love Peeta and not have to worry. I'll take it. **

"**Peeta," I say looking up at him. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It won't happen again. I did that because, well, because, because I figured out that I am truly in love with you. And it scared me." **

"**Well I can understand why Katniss. It scares me too sometimes. After everything we've done, how can we not be scared?" he says with sympathy on his face, but under the sympathy I see pain. He thinks that I will not want to deal with this. I start talking before he can say anything else.**

"**But I still want this," I tell him with a note of hysteria in my voice.**

"**How can I be sure?" he whispers. Well, I can't blame him for asking that one. And I do owe him an explanation.**

"**I heard Prim," I say just as quietly. "Her voice came to me and told me not to be scared because everything was going to turn out all right. It was as if she were actually here, comforting me. And I believed her. Things will get better Peeta. I'm not afraid to love you anymore."**

**And with that I press my mouth to his, and I put all my love in this simple gesture. Something is exchanged between us. I have given Peeta my heart, and he has given me his. We have become one together. Nothing can make us doubt each other now, and I am so thankful to know that Peeta accepts me in every way that he can. There is nothing anyone can say to make this different. Peeta is mine. I am his. **

**Subconsciously, I take the pearl Peeta gave me during the Quarter Quell out of my pocket. Peeta and I are still intertwined, and I take my hands and wrap them around his neck, the pearl still grasped in my fist. His arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My mouth opens, and he copies me a second later. His tongue gently slides into my mouth, and I can't help but to moan a little. Oh, this feels so **_**good!**_** Without thinking, I throw myself on top of him. All I want is Peeta. I want every inch of him. My hand slide to his chest, and with shaking hands I begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. **

**And everything stops. Peeta takes my hands and holds them in his, and after some work, manages to pull his mouth off mine. Oh. We were supposed to be doing this slowly. I know that if we went too far I would have regretted it. Peeta is once again a miracle. Most people would have taken advantage of an opportunity like that…**

"**I'm sorry!" I burst out before Peeta can say anything. "I got carried away, I'm just so sorry!"**

**Peeta looks at me for a minute and then starts busting up laughing. **

"**What?" I ask him. I get no response. "What is so funny?"**

**I can't believe you're actually mine," Peeta says in between laughs. "I never thought this day would come."**

**And suddenly I am laughing with him too, because I didn't think this would ever happen either. Everything is so beautiful and right. **

"**C'mon," Peeta says after a couple minutes, when we are both holding stitches in our sides. "Let's go have some breakfast." He looks at the clock by my bed. "Or rather, lunch seeing as it's almost 13:00."**

**And I happily follow him out of the room, for once not worrying about time. Because Peeta will be mine for as long as I live. **

**A/N: Hehe sorry I took so long getting this up. This is my longest chapter and I couldn't find a place to stop it. But here it is! I want to thank KelsNicole92 and TheSoggyBug for their beautiful reviews! They are fantastic writers and you should check them out. Reviews always make me smile and motivated to write more!**

**I will also be taking requests for one-shots. Tell me in a review or e-mail or PM me what character you want and what scene you want and I'll create a one-shot for it! All HG characters are open. **


	12. Unexpected

**Peeta and I head downstairs, and he starts making something that we had in the Capitol, called pancakes. He pours the batter in perfect circles, and flips them so they are a perfect golden color. **

**Peeta reminds me of his father. The same grace, the same pride as he bakes. I don't ever want to forget his father. I don't want to forget anyone. But I'm reminded of something my mother once said to me, about it getting harder to remember things as people get older. And I look at my father's plant book on the table. He put everything about those plants in there, because he couldn't trust it all to memory. Forgetting could be deadly. **

**And suddenly I feel compelled to do something. I can't forget anyone who died. I can't trust my memory either. I have to record them in a book. **

"**Peeta," I say as he's loading pancakes on a plate. "I want to start a book. For all the people that died. We can't forget them, and I think it would be a comfort to us when we get older."**

**Peeta looks at me seriously as he gives me a plate. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. We can never forget anything. If I forgot who everything about Finnick, or my father, or my brothers, I couldn't live with myself. And we have to put in the tributes too. Don't let the world forget them, in case The Hunger Games ever start to show up again." **

**How could I not have fallen for him sooner? He went through hell and back, yet he still cares about people that I try not to ever think about. He wants the world to remember people like Cato and Clove and Brutus and Cashmere. Not because he was particularly fond of them, but because there would be people who do care. I am a monster. I forget these people because I don't want them to show up in my nightmares. I am selfish and horrible and rotten. And I most certainly don't deserve someone as good as Peeta. **

**But then why does he rush over to me as I start to cry? Why does he put his arms around me? Why does he hold me close? Why, why, why, why, why?**

"**Why?" I ask out loud. **

"**Why what, love," Peeta says into my ear. I turn around to face him and bury my head in his shoulder.**

"**Why did you choose me? You could have had anyone. But you chose me. You deserve everything, but I can't give you everything. I would if I could but…" my voice gives in to the wracking sobs. **

"**Katniss, I chose you do give me everything. Everything that I have ever wanted. You make me happy in ways I can't explain. Your fight, your love, your inner and outer beauty, just means the world to me. I still can't believe that it's mine. You have to know how special you are Katniss. Every bit as special as Prim or Finnick. I told you once before, and I'll tell you again, you don't know the effect you have on people. You make people love you by being you. To me, you are just perfect. And I don't want you to think any different."**

**And with that, he lifts my head and presses his lips to mine. My eyes are brimming with tears because of his speech, and all of this passion he is giving me is too much. But like earlier, I love it. I can't not get carried away. I want Peeta, and I want him badly. More badly than anything. I finally understand what he is trying to say. I am not worthless to him, and that's all that matters.**

**But a child is out of the question. It always has been. But marriage, well, Peeta might just be changing my mind about that. Wait, no, no, and no. No marriage. Damn, why does Peeta have to be so amazing?**

**Putting my thoughts behind me, I try to focus on kissing him. I've wrapped my fingers in his hair and I'm pulling him closer. Letting out a moan, my mouth opens again, and I push Peeta's tongue back with mine. Peeta's hands flit at my waist, and before I know it I'm off the chair and on his lap. The floor is hard, but I don't mind as long as I'm with Peeta. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta… **

**Suddenly the door bursts open. Breaking the kiss, I look up, but leave my arms around Peeta's neck. In the doorway I see the strangest group of people. Johanna Mason, Tereska Serkope, and Annie Cresta Odair. And Annie is screaming as though she were back in the arena. Only she is clutching at her stomach, which has swelled to an incredible size. **

"**Well, can we use a spare bedroom or what?" Johanna yells. Peeta is already off the floor, directing the women to a room. Only then do I realize what's happening.**

**Annie is having a baby.**

**A/N: AutumnElaine inspired me for this one. Thanks for the beautiful review! And yes, I am most certainly evil, leaving you off with a cliffhanger like that. It's what I do! But don't worry, I have plenty of surprises in store for you guys (laughs in an insane and evil manner) Tomorrow's my b-day, so I will most likely not post anything, but I'm hopinh to finish a review later tonight.**

**~MJ272 **


	13. Welcome

**A/N: Yeah! 5,000 reads on this story! You guys rock my socks off! For all that love, I decided to update earlier than I thought. Please understand if there are mistakes. I'm writing this at 1:00 in the morning.**

**Annie is still screaming her head off. I run into one of the many spare bedrooms and find Johanna and Peeta crowded around the bed. Tereska is near Annie's stomach, telling her that she's about halfway dilated. Annie screams again. Tereska tells Johanna to get water and for me to go get ice chips in a bag. Tereska has that same look my mother gets when she is around patients, so I know better than to argue. **

**Johanna and I rush to the kitchen together. Johanna turns on the sink and quickly fills a glass with water. I go to the freezer and grab a handful of ice, stuffing it into a small bag that I used to use to carry books when I was in school. **

**Going back into the room, I find that Annie is no longer screaming, but she is whimpering. Tereska tells her that she will probably be in labor for another 2 hours. Annie nods meekly and wails again as she gets another contraction. **

**I hadn't known Annie was pregnant. Did Finnick know he was going to have a child before he died? Is that why he was so desperate to get onto the battlefield, to make the world a safe place for his child? But this child will never know its father. The pain is so intense, I feel like I'm the one giving birth.**

**As Tereska patiently guides Annie through her two hours of labor, she and Johanna tell us how they got here. **

**Johanna and Annie (mostly Annie) were anxious to see how I was doing, since they hadn't seen me since I left for the Capitol. They were told I was in District 12, so they came down, planning to see me this morning. They had run into Tereska on the way, and Annie had started having contractions.**

"**I was from District 5, which meant I was scientific research. We had lots of doctors and hospitals, and I always wanted to be a doctor, so I started studying when I was five. When I was thirteen, my specialty became pregnancy and childbirth. I've always loved babies, and I was able to deliver some while I was first working in a hospital, a year before the rebellion," Tereska tells us. I'm so thankful that Annie has Tereska and not just Johanna. Johanna has no idea what to do and I think she would have lost it if Tereska weren't here.**

"**That babies going to have some hard years ahead of it," Johanna tells Tereska. "Annie's been even more insane than usual since…" she mouths the words 'Finnick died'. "It might even be born with some unusual trauma. Although I don't think even Doctor Extraordinaire will be able to tell without the right doctor stuff." This is still the same Johanna. Still the same snarky, bad-tempered, hot-headed girl I met in the Quarter Quell. Tereska suddenly hits herself in the forehead with her palm.**

"**Oh, I do have all that stuff. Crap, I don't have it with me," she says, turning to Johanna. "You guys saw me almost right outside me house. Go to where we met, take a right, and my house is the red one. The doors unlocked, on the table will be a couple bags. Bring them here," Tereska instructs. Johanna leaves without a word. **

**Peeta seems in shock. He hasn't said hardly anything this whole time, but helping whenever he can, and looking excited when Tereska gives him instructions. I take his hand, and when he looks at me, I see an odd blend of excitement and happiness in his features.**

"**A baby, Katniss. There's going to be a baby." The way he says it, I think he's happier for this than Annie. **

**Johanna rushes back into the room, or at least, as fast as she can carrying two huge medical bags. And not a moment too soon. Annie gives her most piercing cry yet, and I glance at Tereska, who nods slightly. Annie's two hours are up.**

**Annie crunches on the ice chips in one hand crunches onto my hand in hers. Peeta is giving her sips of water, until Tereska tells him to stop. Annie lets out a sound that is somewhere between a scream and a gasp, and Tereska tells her to push. Annie does, but the baby still hasn't come yet. She keeps pushing, and beginning to think this baby will never come out when Tereska yells, "The baby's crowning! One more Annie, you can do it!"**

**Annie face scrunches up with effort, and then she falls back gasping on her pillows. Tereska holds a screaming pink blob in her arms. She places it on a nightstand, and then takes some scissors out of one of her bags, and cuts the umbilical cord. Smiling, she wraps the baby in a blue cloth and walks over to Annie. **

"**It's a boy," Tereska says. Annie's face lights up with wonder. "Do you want to hold him," Tereska asks. Annie nods fervently.**

**The boy has beautiful sea green eyes just like his father, and there is a tuft of bronze colored hair on his head. He is beautiful. **

"**Finn," Annie murmurs, and for a minute I think she is trying to say Finnick's name. "Oh, Finn, you look like your father," she says next, and I realize that she's just named her son Finn. She looks up at us next.**

"**Thank you," she says softly. "Can Johanna and Katniss and Tereska be Finn's aunts? And can Peeta be Finn's uncle?"**

**We all nod out heads, and Annie gives Finn to Johanna to hold. "Hi there, baby Finn. Don't you worry, Aunt Johanna will teach you everything you need to know. You'll be just like me!" Johanna croons.**

**I laugh and shudder at the idea. As if the world needs more Johanna's! She notices.**

"**What, you think you could do a better job," Johanna asks as she hands me Finn.**

**I stare into his green eyes, making sure to keep his head elevated, like my father told me to do with Prim when she was born. He's stopped crying now, and he looks around as though he'll never see enough. Peeta looks at him over my shoulder, and then strokes Finn's head with one finger. There is no doubt in my mind that Finn will be safe. He is such a beautiful baby. I wish he were mine… **

**Reluctantly, I pass him over to Peeta so I can think. There could be no world cruel enough to want to kill Finn. So he must be safe. Shouldn't that mean that all the other babies should be safe too? Even one that was mine. **

**I want the same kind of love Annie feels for Finn. Annie was able to get married to the man she loved and she was able to bring a part of him back to life by carrying his child. Finnick will live forever in Finn. **

**Peeta knows that I don't want to marry or have kids. I will have to do something to change that. Because in this moment, Prim speaks to me again, telling me that everything will turn out all right, and that my children will be safe.**

**And again, for some inexplicable reason, I believe her. Standing there, seeing Annie's look of joy as she became a mother, how could I not want that? Seeing Peeta's face as he held Finn, I knew he will make a great father. How could I deny him that chance?**

**Tonight, I'll have to show Peeta exactly what I feel for him. And he will know that his child will come into the world. And he will know that I will give up everything to be with him. **

**I want to marry Peeta Mellark.**

**A/N: Ohh, what will Katniss do to convince Peeta she wants him? Will Annie be able to care for her son without Finnick? Will Johanna ever learn that one Johanna in the world is enough? Haha, I think I'm having way too much fin writing this. Please R&R!**

**~MJ272**


	14. Nothing Like This

**Annie and Johanna are staying in my house until they go back to District 4. Tereska is going to be staying for a few days to keep an eye on the baby. Johanna was slightly right about Finn. He is a little smaller than he should be, and Tereska told us it was because of all the trauma Annie went through while she was carrying him. But she also assures us that Finn will be perfectly healthy. **

**Peeta stays the night too. We haven't been able to start the book yet, but I managed to find an empty book with thousands of pages, perfect for what we need. Placing this on my nightstand, I crawl into bed next to Peeta, who immediately puts his arms around me. Smiling, I bring his face to mine and kiss him.**

**He kisses me back, but when I don't stop, I can tell he begins to wonder why. He pulls back, looking at me with some confusion.**

"**Can I ever just kiss you without you wondering?" I growl at him. "I can be passionate too."**

**Peeta grins. "Not a chance," he tells me. "I'm the passionate one here."**

**And with that, he pulls me to him, and all of the sudden, one of his hands is on my waist, and the other is at the nape of my neck, with his finger twisted in my hair, pulling me closer. His tongue is in my mouth, and I can feel his hot breath. I try to respond with the same kind of passion, but I can't. I don't know how to do this. **

**But that doesn't mean I shouldn't stop trying. I grab his hair with my hands and pull him even closer, and I slide my tongue into his mouth, too. He moans slightly, and I grin to myself, knowing I am winning this passion war. Peeta knows too, so he fights harder. **

**He pushes my tongue as far back as it will go, and moves on hand to my thigh. I wrap my leg around his waist, and all there is is passion. **

"**Katniss, I love you so much," he says. "You know I love you too, Peeta," I tell him. But nothing can last forever, and eventually, we stop. There will be no going farther tonight. Despite wanting one so badly, I am still scared to death of having a child. I want one, but I don't want one. **

**Peeta will probably make up my mind. I know he wants kids badly, and he'll probably convince me one way or another to have a child. He'll help me through the nine months of what I'm quite ready to believe will be hell. I'll get through it.**

**I fall asleep, and I have my worst nightmare ever. The mutts that attacked us in the Capitol, the ones that had whispered my name, are dragging off my child. He is screaming, crying. I try to reach him, but the mutts snap at me, and they seem to tell me that if I try to help him, he'll be killed faster. And suddenly they have Peeta too, and then Annie, Johanna, Tereska, and little Finn…**

**I jerk my eyes open to see Peeta looking into my eyes, scared for me. His arms are wrapped around me and he is rocking me, muttering words of condolence. Tereska and Johanna are also in my room, Tereska looking worried, Johanna looking worn down, as if she were used to this. I start sobbing into Peeta's chest, but at least now he knows that I will be all right.**

"**Go back to sleep," he tells Tereska and Johanna. When they both start to protest, he shoots them down. "It's OK, I've got this. I've handled this before."**

**The two women reluctantly leave the room. Then, because she's Johanna, she turns back and says, "Now you two better behave yourselves. I really don't want to hear maternity screams anytime soon, because they piss me off. And you don't want to see me pissed off." And with that she closes the door.**

**Through my tears, I grin against Peeta's chest. I realize how much I've missed Johanna, and Annie too. And I really do like Tereska. **

**Peeta holds me long after the tears stop. "Go back to sleep," he says. I shake my head, determined not to have any more nightmares. Peeta sighs, as if he expected my answer. Then he asks me a question that totally catches me off guard.**

"**Who's Luke?" he asks, completely puzzled. I freeze. I didn't know I talked in my sleep. But now that Peeta's heard it, there's no point in lying, telling him I don't know.**

"**Luke was the name of the baby the mutts were dragging off in my dream. He was our baby, Peeta, and I couldn't do anything. They were dragging him off, and then they were dragging you and Annie and everyone, even Finn. It was terrible, the most horrible thing. To think something could hurt our baby like that…" my voice breaks off, and I take a huge, shuddering breath.**

**Peeta is silent for a few moments. Finally, he says something in a very low voice. "In your dream, we had a kid together? We had a son?" **

"**We did," I say. "And I wanted him so badly. But I don't know if I can deal with it, because I'm so scared for him. Scared that there might be mutts one day, dragging him off. Scared that there will be another war, and that he might have to fight in it. Scared that Paylor will be killed, and some new President will create something as bad as the Hunger Games, and that he will be forced to compete. Scared for even the little things, like him cracking his head after falling down the stairs, or breaking his leg while falling out of a tree."**

"**But what about the good times, Katniss?" Peeta asks. "You saw Annie's face when she held Finn for the first time. There will be other times like that, and she will love being a mother. When Finn will run up to her after his first day of school and hug her because he missed her so much, or when he cries as a baby because he wants to see his mommy. He will always love her, and she will always love him. Don't you want that Katniss?"**

**The thing is, I do. I really do. "Yes," I say softly. Peeta hears me, and then shifts slightly, like he is about to get off the bed. **

"**Do you love me, Katniss?" he asks, and I know this is not a joke. He is really asking me. But why, I can't say.**

"**Yes, of course I do Peeta. I love you so much, more than anything, more than my own life." I am still confused, and Peeta gently lifts me into a sitting position, so my legs are off the edge of the bed.**

**Peeta slides off the bed completely, and gets down on one knee. He takes my hand in his, and I swear my heart stops beating.**

"**Then Katniss Everdeen, you know I love you too. I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. I want you to be mine. Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" **

**A/N: Ohhh, this was WAY too much fun to write. Just so you know, I won't be updating on this particular story for a few days. I want to work on requests and on Clove Unsuspected. And because I'm a totally evil writer, and I simply adore cliffhangers. Like always, reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**~MJ272 **


	15. Decisions

**I stare at Peeta. All I can feel is shock. Married? To Peeta? Me? Isn't that what I wanted just hours earlier? But now, I have no idea what to do. He looks at me with those blue eyes, pleading, waiting.**

"**I need a minute," I whisper, and he nods, acting as though he didn't expect anything else. **

**Going to the bathroom, I sit on the floor, trying to process all of this. Peeta wants me to marry him. I have the option to decline this time. No one will get hurt if I say no. No one but Peeta, that is. **

**For once, I don't hear Prim's voice. I think I know why. I always knew that if Peeta and I had a real relationship again, and if he asked me this, my answer would always be the same. I knew what the answer would be ever since he came back to District 12.**

**I head out to give Peeta my answer. I know what I want. I made the choice that will make me happy.**

**And no one will ever believe me.**

**Peeta is sitting on the bed, anxious for me to come back. I sit next to him, taking my hand in his. I feel the sudden urge to be theatrical. **

"**Peeta," I say, avoiding his eyes. "I am so sorry but," I see the pain in his eyes. "But I will marry you."**

**Peeta's eyes burst open wide, as wide as they will go. He slowly turns to look at me, with the expression of ecstatic disbelief that I love so much. "Katniss, I thought, I thought-"**

"**What, you didn't think I was going to say no, you big idiot. I can freak you out from time to time, can't I?" I say laughing. I pull Peeta in and kiss him, not ever wanting to let go. **

"**Katniss," he whispers after a minute. "I just have to make sure. You love me? Real or not real?"**

**And because there has never been any moment I have doubted myself less, I tell him, "Real."**

**Peeta laughs slightly, like he can't believe this is really happening. "I have something for you," he says, going to the dresser. Opening one of the drawers, he takes something small out.**

**It's my pearl. My hand flutters to my pocket were I always keep it, even though I know it's not there. Peeta has molted in onto a golden band, just big enough to fit around my finger.**

"**How did you- when-" I start to ask, but words fail me. Peeta just grins.**

**When you were helping Annie with Finn earlier, I took this and melted the pearl into this band. I've seen my father do it a bunch of times in the oven. Whenever my mother would find something pretty, he would always find ways to make it into a ring or necklace. It won't be the sturdiest thing, but it'll do."**

**Trembling, I slide out my left hand. Peeta places my ring on the fourth finger. He kisses each finger tenderly, then comes up for my lips. **

**Feeling wide awake, I have the urge to go tell someone. I drag Peeta off the bed and lead him out the door, with our night clothes still on.**

"**Where are we going?" Peeta laughs.**

"**To see Haymitch," I tell him, by voice faster than usual. "I want to tell somebody, and he's the only one who'll be up this late."**

**We head to Haymitch's house, and sure enough, he sits at his kitchen table, looking bored. He starts when he sees us.**

"**Please don't tell me you're having relationship problems and you want me to straighten things out for you," he groans. Peeta and I laugh lightly.**

"**Actually, Haymitch, Katniss and I just wanted to tell you we're engaged," Peeta says. He says so matter-of-factly, but he can't keep his joy out of his words. **

**To my surprise, Haymitch smiles. I haven't seen him really smile in such a long time. **

"**I knew it. I always knew you too would find your way to each other for real," he says, and there is a softness in his voice that I have never heard.**

"**Does anything we do surprise you?" I ask, lightly laughing.**

"**Not much," Haymitch answers, laughing too. "Congratulations. And I really mean it."**

**Haymitch embraces Peeta and me for a minute, then smiles down at us. **

"**Now get out of here. You two are causing me to get all emotional. And you know that I'm very, very scary when I'm emotional. I'll talk to you tomorrow to help arrange the, um, the details. Although I'll probably just end up choosing the wine," he says. That reminds me of something.**

"**Haymitch, will you walk me down the aisle?" I ask him. "You're the only family I have left. My mother isn't a part of me anymore. Please give me away."**

**Haymitch nods. "But only if I'm allowed to get drunk," he tells me bluntly. I nod. "But only after you give me away," I make sure to warn him.**

**Peeta and I head back over to my house. Peeta is still in a state of incomprehensible happiness. Grinning, I place my head against his chest, not even worrying about nightmares as I fall asleep.**

**A/N: As I come closer to wrapping this story up, I have to thank a number of people. First of all, to Kelsey (KelsNicole92) and Lana (TheSoggyBug). I can always count on you guys for inspiration and I love talking to you! You're both outstanding writers and you'll go far!**

**Next, to Kailyn. She doesn't have an account on here, but she needs to get one because her writing is beautiful. Helping me get through whatever life throws at me. And for your tolerance in all my Homestuck talk!**

**To Macy, my partner in crime (evil laugh). Somehow, we keep managing to add all of our books into one big thing that all fits together! You are the only one who is as brilliantly insane as me! (OK, so I'm not brilliant. Macy's the brilliant one)**

**And to anyone one who reviewed, favorite or even read, my heart goes out to all of you. You guys are the ones who helped me achieve what I never thought this story could do. 7,428 reads in two weeks and two days! I send you all virtual cookies and hot chocolate.**

**There will probably be only five more chapters, max, to this story. However, I am writing a sequel. I think that it's gonna be called My Love, My Fear, My Hope, My Dreams, My Life. Insanely lone title, I know. **

**Thank you to everyone again. I've enjoyed going through Katniss and Peeta's journey as much as you have. **

**~MJ272**


	16. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Warning, there is character death in this scene. **

**When my eyes open, I can tell it is late morning, judging by the amount of sun pouring through the window. I search for the ring on me left hand.**

**This is real. I am engaged to Peeta Mellark. We are going to get married. **

**Peeta is not on the other side of the bed. I figure he has already woken up. Stretching, I sit up on the bed, and slip my night clothes off, putting some random hunting clothes on. I look at myself in the mirror for a second, then change into some of Cinna's clothes. I'm announcing my engagement today. I want to look like I care.**

**Going into the kitchen, I see that Peeta has made cinnamon rolls. I haven't had these anywhere but the Capitol before. Peeta sees me coming and smiles, pulling me in for a quick kiss. Johanna and Tereska are sitting at the table, facing away from us, but Annie and Finn are nowhere to be found. **

**Peeta finishes the cinnamon rolls just as Annie comes out of the bedroom she was sleeping in, holding Finn in her arms. Finn looks tired, as if he would fall asleep at any given moment.**

"**Did you feed him," Tereska asks. Annie nods her head.**

"**Yes. But now he's tired, but he won't sleep. What do I do?" she asks, the last part of her sentence turning into a whimper.**

**Tereska tells Annie that babies hate going to sleep, but rocking them helps. We get Annie my mother's old rocking chair that is still here, and Annie sits on it in the corner of the kitchen, rocking Finn until he falls asleep a few minutes later.**

**Peeta distributes the cinnamon rolls to everyone, but before anyone can take a bite he clears his throat.**

"**First, I want to congratulate Annie," he says, and Annie gives him a faint smile.**

"**Second, well, Katniss and I have an announcement to make," he smiles at me, and I suddenly want to be the one to tell them.**

"**Peeta and I are engaged," I say holding out my left hand, so they can all see the ring. There is absolute silence. Then Johanna becomes the first to say something.**

"**Oh, I get it. You're marrying him because he really did get you knocked up. And you feel guilty looking at Annie and Finn, and you think the baby should have its father. So you go and marry him against your better judgment, because you have become an insanely paranoid mother and no fun anymore…"**

"**Hate to say it Johanna, but that ain't the truth. I know them better than you do, and I can say for a fact that they actually do love each other. I can also say that Katniss is NOT, in fact, pregnant."**

**Haymitch stands in the doorway of the kitchen. He is leaning against the doorpost. "Hey Peeta, give me one of those things will you? I'm starving over here."**

**Peeta throws a roll in Haymitch's direction. Haymitch barely manages to catch it, and he mutters what I can guess to be profanity under his breath.**

"**Ah, what do you know? You're just an old fat drunk who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about half the time," Johanna growls at him. **

"**They came to my house in the middle of the night last night to tell me. I'm pretty sure I wasn't drunk, or I would have a hangover right now," Haymitch growls right back at her.**

"**It's true," I say. Johanna turns her glare on me. "Well, we did go to Haymitch's," I say shrugging. Johanna gets out of her chair and advances towards me. Haymitch, Tereska and Peeta are watching with amused expressions on their faces, but Annie doesn't even seem to know what's going on. She's too busy staring at Finn.**

"**Damn you Katniss, how could you tell that wreck of a human being before you told me? I have half a mind to rip your throat out right now!" Johanna says. I grin at her.**

"**Because I know that if I had woken you up in the middle of the night, you definitely would've ripped my throat out," I say. Johanna face breaks out into a grin too.**

"**OK, I'll give you that one," she says as she sits down again. "But there is no way I'm wearing pink."**

**I see Peeta shudder at the very thought of Johanna wearing pink. "C'mon Johanna, I'm not that mean," I say, snickering.**

"**Well, congratulations," Tereska says, speaking for the first time. "I'm actually happy for you."**

"**What, you think I'm not," Johanna mutters. Annie suddenly lifts her head up.**

"**I'm happy for you too. So would Finnick if he were here," she says quietly, then goes right back to staring at Finn.**

**Annie touches me. I know that she's unstable, but she finds it in her heart to be happy again, even though she just lost Finnick months ago. She can move on slightly. If I didn't have Peeta, I don't even want to think of the mess I'd become. Annie is so strong, much stronger than people give her credit for. She's probably the strongest person I know. **

**Turning to Peeta, I tell him I want to tell Greasy Sae. After we finish our cinnamon rolls, we head on over to her house.**

**I pound on the door, and I'm surprised to find Aradia standing there, alone. Greasy Sae almost never lets this girl be alone. **

"**Come, must come," she mutters. Pulling our hands, she leads us into the living room, where Greasy Sae is lying on a couch. **

**She looks horrible. A young woman who I think is her youngest daughter, the mother of Aradia, kneels next to her. She looks at me with wide, scared eyes.**

"**We don't know what it is. It came on so quickly, and it's just eating at her. We don't know what to do anymore," the daughter says, her voice breaking.**

**I sit down by Greasy Sae's head. She looks up at me. **

"**Is this your beau?" she asks. **

"**Yes," I tell her, tears in my eyes threatening to overspill. I blink hard. I have to be strong. Sae would never want me to be so upset.**

"**We're getting married. I'm so sorry you won't be able to be there. So sorry," I tell her, hiding my choking voice with a cough.**

"**Good, good. Boy, you better take care of this girl. Because if you don't, my ghost'll haunt ya for the rest of your life. That is if she doesn't kill you first," Greasy Sae says. Peeta manages a faint smile. **

"**Katniss, I've grown fond of ye. Stay happy. And help Beatrice with Aradia, if you don't mind me asking." I nod me head. Of course I have to honor her dying wish. Greasy Sae nods, then winces as if the effort hurt her.**

"**Bea, be strong. You can't be numb no more. Aradia needs you. And you've got help. Katniss and Peeta, they'll help you."**

**Beatrice looks at us, her wide eyes filled with tears. Peeta and I both nod to show her that we'll always help if she needs it. **

**Greasy Sae gives a shuddering breath as Aradia comes up to her. "I'll see you in the stars, my girl. Help your mummy. Make sure she eats." Aradia gives a slight nod of her head.**

**With that Greasy Sae gives one last breath, then closes her eyes. She looks peaceful in death.**

**Beatrice gives a racking sob. She holds Aradia and cries for a few moments. I grab Peeta's hand and bury my face in his neck. He holds me, his hand stroking my hair. **

**After a few minutes, Aradia takes the blanket that was covering her grandmother and pulls it up over her eyes. Beatrice stands, slightly shaky. I take her hand and help her into her room, Aradia tagging along.**

**When we get to Aradia's and Beatrice's bedroom, Aradia curls up in a ball and falls asleep. Peeta rushes out and comes back a couple minutes later, with the rest of the cinnamon rolls on a plate. I put one into Beatrice's hand, and she chews it slowly.**

"**I'll be coming back to make sure you're eating," I tell her.**

"**I know. And I know I can't break down and stop caring for Aradia, like the way I did in Thirteen, when my husband was lost to the bombs. Mum never wanted that. I'll be strong for her, and for Aradia."**

**With that, Beatrice lies down next to her daughter. I can tell she needs a few days to mourn. Leaving the room, I notice a number of flowers in the back yard. I take a few of them, and grab a big stirring pot Greasy Sae loved to use.**

**I fill the pot with water, and then one by one, I stick the flowers in. My own personal tribute to Greasy Sae. **

**Peeta takes my hand as we leave the house. Going back to mine, everyone is staring at us with alarmed looks. I owe them an explanation before I lock myself in my room.**

"**Greasy Sae passed on," I barely mange to choke the words out. I run into my room and lay on the bed, exhausted. I feel Peeta lying down next to me, brushing the hair off my forehead. I curl up into him, mourning the loss of a friend. **

**A/N: I'm sorry, but it had to happen. This chapter made me depressed. I promise, it gets much happier in the next chapters. **


	17. Invitations

**I don't know how long I lay in the bed. All I know is that Peeta is with me every moment. I am curled up on one side, my back to him, and he has one arm over me, stroking my face. People leave us alone, and I think I hear them leave. **

**It's well after midday when I finally get up. Stretching, I bury myself in Peeta's chest for a minute, throwing my arms around him. He kisses the top of my head. Wiggling free, I start to head towards the phone. On the way there, I pick up a piece of paper. My mother's letter. **

**I look at the number on the paper. I carefully dial the number. My mother picks up on the third ring. **

"**Hello, Dr. Everdeen's office," she says. **

"**Mother," I say, my voice shaking slightly. **

"**Katniss? What's wrong, what happened? Is there something wrong? Do I need to come over there?" she asks, her voice getting frantic. **

"**No, Mother, nothing's wrong at all. Actually, I don't think things could be better actually," I give a shaky laugh. "After everything that's happened, I'm surprised that I can feel this way again."**

"**Katniss, what happened?" my mother demands to know. **

"**I'm engaged to Peeta," I say bluntly. I hear a dead silence on the other end. **

"**You're…engaged? You? My little Katniss?" she asks, wonder filling her voice. **

"**Yeah. I'm shocked too. But I love him. I really do. I love him as much as I loved Prim. In a different way of course. But he came back to District 12, and we've been growing together again. I think I've always been in love with him. I just didn't want to admit it."**

**At this, my mother actually laughs. "Well, it's about time you figured that out. We all knew you loved him. I'm so happy for the two of you. When's the wedding? Is it before or after your birthday?"**

**My birthday? Oh, that's right, it's the first of May today. My birthday is in eight days. "Before, I think. For some reason, I want it on the fourth," I say, not caring whether I sound stupid or not. Peeta looks at me with a puzzled expression. **

"**Why so soon?" he asks me.**

"**Because I want you to be mine as quickly as possible," I whisper to him, so my mother can't hear. I kiss him quickly and then get back to my mother.**

"**Do you think you can get up here that fast?" I ask her.**

"**I wouldn't miss it. I'll go up on a train tomorrow. I'll see you soon. I have to get back to work. But congratulations for you both," she says, as she hangs up the phone. **

**I look back at Peeta, who is grinning at me. "What?" I ask him.**

"**I thought she would never let you marry me. I was so sure she would tell us to wait for at least a few years. But she didn't seem to mind. I think she's genuinely happy about us," he says, looking even happier than he already was. **

"**There's one more person I need to call. I promise I'll keep it short," I tell him. **

**Dialing another number, Plutarch Heavensbee picks up.**

"**Katniss! How is everything?" he asks.**

"**I'm great Plutarch. I just wanted to let you know that Peeta and I are getting married on the fourth, and I was wondering if you would like to be there," I ask him. Before he can start going on and on about what he'd like to do with it, I cut him off. **

"**It's going to be very simple and plain. Only nine people are going to be there. It's going to be old-fashioned, District 12 style. And I'm wearing Cinna's dress." I tell him. Plutarch is disappointed, but he promises that he'll be there. **

"**Is there anyone else you want to invite?" I ask Peeta. **

**He counts off the people out loud. "Johanna, Annie, Finn, Tereska, Haymitch, Plutarch, your mother, and I'm guessing Beatrice and Aradia are the other two?" I nod my head. "That's fine with me," he says. "Shall we go tell everyone else? Or do you want lunch first?"**

"**Lunch, I think," I say. I'll tell everyone else later.**

**We head down into the kitchen where Peeta cooks up mozzarella cheese with a crunchy breading around it. I eat ten of them. Peeta studies my face, watching for signs that suggest that I am about to go back into a depression.**

"**I'm fine Peeta. I'm still upset about Greasy Sae, but the best thing I can do to honor her is be happy. That's what happened with Prim. Her memory helped convince me to open this," I indicate the two of us, "up. I know she wanted me to be happy."**

**Peeta comes over and wraps me in his steady arms. "You've become even stronger than I thought was possible," he says, his lips brushing my hair. "Please," I tell him. "You're the strong one. You came back didn't you?"**

**Peeta closes his eyes, probably thinking of how hard the struggle to find himself again after the hijacking was. I take his hand and lead him out of the house. **

**We head over to Haymitch's, figuring that might be where everyone is. Surprisingly, I find the place deserted. **

"**Maybe we should try Tereska's house. It's cleaner there, so maybe they went over because they don't want Finn to catch something," Peeta suggests.**

**He's right. Tereska and Johanna open the door when we knock. **

"**Well, is the Mockingjay finally out of her mental instability?" Johanna asks, with her trademark sarcastic smile on her face. **

"**I haven't been called that in quite a while," I tell her, following Peeta into Tereska's kitchen. There are more medical things in here, but Tereska tells us it's for making sure women and their babies are healthy when the woman is pregnant. A couple help the baby live if it is weak at birth. **

**Peeta asks Annie if he can hold Finn, and I see the wonder in his eyes again. He's already crazy about that kid, I just know it. He'll make an excellent father. **

**That reminds me of why I'm here. "Um, I just wanted to say that I'm all right" I mumble out. **

"**Uh huh, sure," Haymitch mutters from the table, where he's drinking again. I glare at him.**

"**I also wanted to tell you that Peeta and I are getting married on the fourth, and my mother and Plutarch are going to be coming up here."**

**At this, Haymitch starts choking on his alcohol, causing Johanna and Tereska to roar with laughter. After a couple minutes, he recovers enough to choke out, "I guess you're a little impatient then, sweetheart."**

"**Who's coming?" Tereska asks.**

"**Well, all of you obviously, and I have things that you can wear. My mother, Plutarch, and Beatrice and Aradia. Beatrice is Greasy Sae's daughter, and Aradia is Beatrice's daughter," I tell her. **

"**Oh, crap, Plutarch's going to go crazy. He was disappointed enough about Annie and Finnick's wedding, and half of District 13 was there. What the hell is he going to do about this?" Johanna asks. **

**I tell her that I've already told Plutarch what to expect. After a little while, Haymitch goes to his house to get more bottles of spirits, but he doesn't return. I just hope he can remember to be sober when he walks me down the aisle. It's late when the rest of us go to my house, and I'm exhausted, but I force myself to stop by Beatrice's house on the way. She's eating, and says she'd love to go to the wedding.**

**I make one last call before I go to bed. Venia picks up right away.**

"**Hello?" she asks, much happier then the last time I talked to her. She and the other preps have moved back to the Capitol. **

"**Venia? I just wanted to let you know that Peeta and I are getting married on the fourth, and I want you and Flavius and Octavia to be there," I tell her, forcing my eyes to stay open. **

"**Oh Katniss! Of course we'll be there! First thing tomorrow! We can do your hair and makeup, right?"**

"**Of course you can Venia. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm pretty tired," I answer her.**

"**Yes, of course. We'll see you tomorrow, Katniss." I hang up, and I just put the phone back in the receiver when I collapse into Peeta's arms. He picks me up as easily as he would a rag doll, and carries me to my room. **

**He lays me down on the bed, and the last thing I register before I drift into unconsciousness is the feel of his lips as he briefly presses them against mine. **

**A/N: Last filler chapter. Only two more chapters to go, and I'm thinking of doing an extra scene in Peeta's POV from this for an epilogue. What do you guys think?**


	18. The Day Before

**The day before my wedding, I wake up and notice that Peeta isn't in my bedroom. I figure he just got up early to cook breakfast. The only thing missing is the usual intoxicating smells filling the house…**

**I walk into the kitchen, and Peeta's not there. Instead, Johanna, Tereska, Annie, and my mother all sit at the table, grinning at me. Johanna's smile is evil, Tereska's is amused, Annie's is sweet, and Mother's is happy, but a little sad as always. **

"**Where's Peeta," I ask immediately. One of them has to know, right? He can't have disappeared off the face of the earth.**

"**Oh, don't worry, Peeta's at Haymitch's. He's got Finn for the day, so we don't have to worry about him barging in. WE get you today," Tereska says, still grinning at me as though I'm something extremely entertaining she just saw. Like how the people in the Capitol viewed the Games…**

**Closing my eyes, I force myself to take deep breaths. I do my best not to think of the book Peeta and I were supposed to start today. Instead, I start counting everything good I've seen this week. Maybe that will help remind me that the world's not such a bad place after all.**

_**Peeta bringing the rolls for Beatrice and Aradia. Haymitch promising to walk me down the aisle. Peeta making my ring. Tereska helping Annie with Finn. Annie picking a dandelion for me yesterday. My mother taking a break from her work so she can come up here for my wedding.**_

**Surprisingly, I find this exercise actually works. I might have to use it more often. **

**Suddenly, Venia and Octavia burst out of my bathroom. They, along with Flavius and Plutarch, arrived yesterday morning. My mother arrived late the day before that. Even with all these people staying here, my house is perfectly big enough. Peeta's had to cook twice the amount of food than he usually does though. He tells me he doesn't mind, and actually brushed away my offer of help yesterday. Well, I can't blame him for that one. He's tasted my cooking.**

**I'm so lost in my thoughts I barely notice everyone dragging me into the bathroom. The first thing that happens is that Mother takes my clothes off me and Tereska pushes me into the shower. She leaves the door open, and Venia sets the water so that it runs over me in a warm stream.**

"**What are you doing?" I ask them, and I have to endure some laughter before I get my response.**

"**We're getting you ready for your wedding tomorrow!" Tereska exclaims. She sounds like she's having way too much fun with this, more than Plutarch would if I let him have full reign. **

"**All we're doing is washing you up and taking the hair off you, Katniss," my mother says. "Even back before women would wash up the day before their weddings."**

**The shower has endless possibilities of soaps and shampoos, but Tereska takes out a bottle and squirts some thick blue liquid onto her hand. She tells me to put my head down and starts scrubbing my hair.**

"**If we wash your hair with this, put it up in this towel I have, and leave it in for a few hours, your hair will be stunning," she says happily. Even the preps look at her with a sort of reverence. **

"**District 5. Scientific research," she reminds us with a grin. "My father would always go out and buy lots of this stuff, and always made sure Catriona and I had plenty. After my mother died, he spent all his money on morphling, and we never got one of these things again. So I saved them, and when Catriona died, I took hers too. I knew she would have wanted me to have them."**

"**Who's Catriona?" my mother asks. I answer her without thinking.**

"**She was the tribute from 5 the first time I went in. She was the one I called Foxface," I say nonchalantly. **

**Mother looks at me, and then back at Tereska. **

"**Oh, stop worrying. We're all friends here, and Tereska doesn't blame either of them. If she did, then she wouldn't bother being here," Johanna says, as she is reclining in a small chair she forced into the cramped bathroom.**

**Tereska's hands leave my head and I see that they are covered in thick, white foam. It takes a little while before the water can wash it all off. If that's what her hands looks like, my hair must resemble a fluffy white afro. Only Venia and Octavia would find that attractive. **

**In the Capitol, they still offer the option of body modification. Octavia is remarkably unchanged, her skin still died a light evergreen, and she's wearing a matching evergreen wig. Venia, however, looks completely different than I've ever seen her. Her hair has been died a sparkling silver instead of her usual turquoise, but she still has the gold tattoos around her eyes. **

**In minutes, they wash all the foam out of my hair. I am hurried out of the shower and Tereska wraps what appears to be a towel at first glance, but then I realize it's rounded at the top, and has a tapering tail, around my hair. She twists my hair up in the tapering part, then stretches the material over my head, securing it with an elastic loop on near the nape of my neck.**

**Next, everyone but Johanna comes at me with razors and tweezers. Annie does the simplest parts of my body, like my legs, while Venia and Octavia attack the harder parts, like my eyebrows. In the middle of it all, I shoot Johanna a quick stare. She gets the message.**

"**Hey, I'm staying back for your own good. If you made me mad and I had a razor in my hand, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty," she tells me, smirking as I wince when part of my eyebrows are uprooted by Octavia's tweezers. **

**Finally, all my body hair is removed, and they move on to what they want to do in terms of makeup and hair for the wedding. I tell them that my hair can't be like it was on the day of the reaping; that will only give me bad memories. All of them agree with me, and instead start talking about a twisted bun. I start to tune out.**

**I think back to the time I first saw Peeta in District 12 again. He had been planting the primrose bush that was still flourishing beside me house. How he helped me drag Haymitch back to his house when our mentor got too drunk. How I questioned him. And then the next day, when he asked me questions about himself, his life, and me. How he broke into my house after he heard me scream. How he had an attack, and I was able to calm him down. He hasn't had flashbacks since then. How he asked me to go on a date, and we met Tereska. How he kissed me for the first real time…**

**Peeta. Will I ever stop owing him for all the amazing things he's done? Some people might say marrying him is paying him back, but I'm not marrying him for him. I'm marrying Peeta for me. Because somehow he has changed my mind. He's given me the hope that I would be safe if I married someone. That my children will be safe.**

**I'm still undecided on the concept of children. Will Peeta be able to convince me wholeheartedly to have them? I'm still worried about them. The other day, Finn started crying and Annie couldn't figure out why. She would have done the thing where she puts her hands over her ears and left Finn if Tereska weren't there. What if I have some horrible flashback when no ones with me but my child? Will I be able to protect him from myself? And what if all that I've done in my life will make it hard for me to carry a baby? What would happen if I have a miscarriage?**

**Yet I already love the child in my dream. My Luke. It seems so unfair that Peeta would not be able to meet his child. And Luke deserves a chance at life. Only I can give him that chance. But how can I bring him into this world, perfectly aware that he will get hurt some way or another?**

**I haven't made any decision when a plate of Peeta's cheese sticks is put on my lap. I eat them hungrily, noticing that the sky is becoming darker each passing minute. Tereska takes my hair out, and brushes it slowly. My hair's still wet, but she promises that by tomorrow, it will be stunning. **

**When all the snarls are yanked out of my hair, I'm allowed to go to bed. I can't wait to see Peeta after all of that, but I'm shocked and hurt when I go into my room and find he's not sitting there on the bed, waiting for me.**

**Mother follows me into the room and explains Peeta's failure to make an appearance. **

"**We told him that if he came near this house at all today, I would cut off the marriage and take you back with me to District 4. Thankfully, he took me seriously enough that he didn't even try," she says. I didn't know my mother had it in her to be so cruel. She sees my expression and laughs.**

"**Oh, I wouldn't have done it, but it's tradition that the day before a wedding, the bride and groom don't see each other until they are at the altar the next day." Our eyes both land on Tereska and Johanna, who are dragging three mattresses into the room. **

"**It's also tradition that the bride-to-be has a sleepover with her closest friends and family. No boys allowed!" Johanna tells me. That explains Flavius' absence, something that's been bugging at me from the back of my mind all day "I hope we chose the right people for you, because once I get down on one of those things, I am not coming back up," Johanna continues. **

**True to her word, once three mattresses clutter up my entire floor, Johanna flops down on the nearest one and starts snoring immediately. Tereska climbs in next to her, and falls asleep too. Venia and Octavia take another mattress, while my mother gets one to herself. Annie crawls into my bed with me.**

"**We are very happy for you Katniss," she says right before her eyes close and her breathing becomes deeper.**

**Somehow, I don't think she's talking about anyone in this room. Or even about herself and her son. She's talking for someone who can't be here to say it himself.**

**I feel a rush of gratitude towards Annie, who has passed on the knowledge that Finnick is happy for me.**

**A/N: One more chapter to go! And then the epilogue. For the epilogue, I'm doing a scene from Peeta's POV. Free cookies to the first person who can guess the scene! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**~MJ272**


	19. The Wedding

**A/N: This chapter's a little longer than most. Probably because I had SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! I'll give you a hint for the epilogue, the scene from Peeta's POV is going to be an earlier chapter from this story. Anything, ranging from the rose bush to the wedding. Speaking of the wedding, I've got it for you right here!**

**I'm too exhausted to have nightmares, thankfully. When I wake up, I'm slightly confused to find Annie next to me instead of Peeta. Then I remember.**

**I'm getting married to Peeta Mellark today.**

**Suddenly, I can't wait to get up and start. Tereska rolls over, and I see that she's awake. She grins at me.**

"**Anxious, are we?" she asks sarcastically, in a way that rivals Johanna. I nod my head, springing out of the bed. **

**Tereska slowly go's around and wakes everyone else up. She leaves to make a quick phone call, but she won't tell me who she's talking to. **

"**We're good. He's not coming anywhere near here," she tells everyone.**

**I'm ushered this time into the smaller bathroom off my bedroom. Tereska unwraps my head, and then my mother puts my hair up into a bun, with three braids surrounding it. My hair has grown back evenly, thank goodness, so it doesn't look atrocious. And Tereska was right about that stuff she used yesterday. It's left my hair soft, luscious, and nice and thick. **

**I'm not allowed to look in a mirror yet. Venia vaguely says that I'll get to see myself sometime today, but she's mostly preoccupied with the light layer of makeup I'm allowed to wear. I close my eyes and lean my head back, drifting in and out of consciousness. **

**In no time, my wedding dress is eased over my head. It's the one Cinna made for me so long ago. The one that has sleeves that fall to the floor, and pearls everywhere. **

**Beatrice and Aradia come into my bathroom just as the dress is placed over my head. **

"**Well, aren't you beautiful?" Beatrice says in a soft voice. I know she hasn't gotten over the death of Greasy Sae yet. Not that I expected her to. **

"**Yes, yes, everyone's attractive here, now if your aren't helping, can you go into the living room? Please?" Tereska says in an exasperated voice. She is hurriedly getting into a soft green dress, one that matches Annie's, Johanna's and the preps. My mother is wearing a blue thing from her apothecary days. **

**Tereska's just putting the finishing touches on my hair when Haymitch walks in. **

"**Are we going to start this or what? He's getting anxious down there," Haymitch says gruffly. I eye him, looking for any signs that he might have broken his promise and had a drink or two. He obviously notices my look. **

"**Hey, I haven't had one drink today! Although I'm probably going to go overboard at the reception to make up for it," he tells me. Well, at least he's being honest. **

"**OK, this thing's about to start! Sit down, people, sit down right away! We don't want to keep these two waiting any longer!" Tereska shouts as she pushes everyone out. That girl has a fire in her I have to admire.**

**Haymitch pulls me aside for last words of advice. "Listen, Katniss, I know better than anyone that this is what he wants. It's what both of you have always wanted. So don't doubt yourself up there. Peeta loves you. And that ain't gonna change any time soon," he says in a surprisingly soft voice. **

**He's right, as always. Peeta and I have been through too much to doubt each other now. I would have been heartless to be having second thoughts.**

**And suddenly, Haymitch leads me down the stairs and into the living room. I only saw Peeta two days ago, but nothing could have prepared me for the beauty that stood before me. Peeta looks like a god in his light gray suit, and to complete the image, he has the most radiant smile I've ever seen on his face.**

**I try to pull Haymitch along, so I can get to this god faster, but he just pulls me back. "Will you be patient for once, sweetheart?" he asks, exasperation coating his tone. **

**Finally, after what seems like years of walking, we have reached Peeta. Haymitch places my hand in his, and Thom, the new mayor of District 12, begins to read from an ancient book. **

**I don't hear a single word Thom says. I can't seem to stop staring at Peeta's face, but he jars be back to reality by slipping my ring onto my finger. I quickly take the ring that is lying beside me, a simple gold band, and slide it onto Peeta's finger. **

"**Peeta Mellark, do you promise to love, serve, and protect Katniss Everdeen, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" Thom asks him.**

"**I do," Peeta says, and right there, whatever meager doubts are still in my mind have fled permanently. How could he not love me? He's said it so often enough. I can believe him.**

"**Katniss Everdeen, do you promise to love, serve, and protect Peeta Mellark, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"**

"**I do," I say, and try, with every fiber in my being, to pour out all my love for him with those two words.**

"**Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Thom says, with a smile in his voice. "You may kiss your bride." **

**Peeta takes my face in his hands softly, and presses his lips to mine. I will never get over how amazing the sensation is. I almost throw myself at him, but I realize that might not be appropriate for a wedding. As it is, I can't stop my mouth from opening at his touch. Peeta sighs and pulls away.**

"**We have all the time in the world for that," he whispers in my ear. I grin at him, knowing that tonight, when we are finally left alone, will be magical. **

**I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder, and I find Annie there, holding Finn. She hugs me as best she can, and I hug her, and I plant a kiss on Finn's forehead. And then Johanna's arms are waiting to embrace me, and I am slowly passed to every person in the room, hearing congratulations from all of them. **

**Peeta walks out into the kitchen to get something, and he comes back with the most beautiful cake I have ever seen. I almost don't want to eat it. There are frosted primroses and dandelions, and right in the center of the cake, my face has been replicated in icing. Her head is facing the side, staring at her frosting companion, Peeta. You can see the love these two have for each other, and I can only hope my eyes reflect that same kind of love when I look at Peeta.**

"**Oh, Peeta," I gasp. "It's beautiful. When did you do this?"**

"**What, do you think I spent my imprisonment yesterday making small talk with Haymitch?" he asks grinning down at me. He holds up a knife, and I place my hand on top of his, cutting the cake into two slices. As we eat, everyone else gets some cake too, and the highlight is definitely when Flavius decides it's a good idea to smear some cake in Johanna's face. She considers him a moment, then dumps the rest of her slice down Flavius' shirt. She walks over to us, grinning.**

"**I swear, that guy gets on my nerves more than any single other person on this planet," she grumbles. I can't help but laugh. **

"**You just met him a couple days ago," I snicker. Johanna gives me her prize death glare. **

"**So? Doesn't me he doesn't annoy the crap out of me," she says. I keep laughing, though I don't know what's so funny about the whole situation. Fortunately, my mother chooses this time to direct Peeta and me to a mirror, thus saving me from Johanna's wrath. **

**In the mirror, I see Peeta, looking as handsome as always. I also see a young woman standing at his side. Her skin is flushed from pleasure, and she can't seem to take her eyes off Peeta for more than a few seconds. Her eyes reflect all the love she has for the man standing next to her, and no one seeing us could doubt our love…**

**I'm overcome. Peeta is mine. I am his. Now, nothing, not even death, can take that away from us. **

"**Well, well, well, if we don't have the star-crossed lovers from District 12!" Haymitch roars as he bursts into the room, a bottle swinging from his hand. **

"**They're so in love, and you better believe it, or they're going to PEW!" Haymitch says, making loud exploding sound effects. "Blow up the whole worlds with their kids and everything like that."**

**And with that, Haymitch passes out on the floor. I stare at him, blink once, then burst out laughing. I was right to have Haymitch give me away. He's become my family.**

**Suddenly, I am led into the living room, where a hearty fire blazes in the hearth. Peeta holds a piece of bread in a pair of tongs. He toasts his bread quickly over the fire. **

"**Katniss, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. You have brought me through so much, I owe you my sanity and I owe you my life. I know that you hate it when debts go unpaid, so I promise you, I will love you more than anything for the rest of my life. I love you, Katniss Mellark," he says, as he puts the toast in my mouth.**

**I am truly married. This toasting has proved it. I am no longer Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, the Mockingjay for the rebellion. I am Katniss Mellark, who will have a long and happy life with her husband. **

"**Peeta, I am very ashamed to say I haven't loved you for that long. But now, I love you more than my own life. You aren't the only one whose life has been saved. Ever since you took pity on that starving girl, wasting away in your backyard, there has been a connection. I can't deny it anymore. I love you, because you are my dandelion, the promise that things can grow back, the promise that things can be good again. I love you, Peeta Mellark," I say, and put the toast in his mouth. He chews quickly, and pulls me in for a kiss. **

**And we start our life together as the newlyweds, Peeta and Katniss Mellark.**

**A/N: AWWWWWWW I'm so sad this is ending! This is the very last chapter, people! I have loved writing this, and I want to thank the INCREDIBLE fan-base I have out there. Thanks for sticking with this story to the very end! There WILL be a sequel, called My Love, My Fear, My Hope, My Dream, My Life. The epilogue's going to be up tomorrow. I love you guys so much, and thank you all for the amazing amount of support. I send you all brownies and hugs!**

**~MJ272**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: And the scene is (drum roll)… The wedding scene! Kudos to KelsNicole92 for guessing right. She gets cupcakes (as you can tell, I love sending virtual food). **

**Peeta's POV**

**I wake up, for the last time, in my own bedroom. I'm moving out today. This will be the last day that I'll be alone.**

**I am marrying Katniss today. **

**Stretching, I look at Finn in his crib beside my bed. He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping. I'm so jealous of Annie that she's able to have a baby. I know Katniss is still scared to have kids. But I shouldn't be complaining. Katniss is marrying me. That's the more than I ever could have hoped for. **

**Flavius and Haymitch barge loudly into my room. I can't wait to see Katniss today, after they kept her away from me all yesterday. I guess I can't blame her mother for wanting one more day alone with her. **

"**Can I finally see Katniss yet?" I ask, hoping that they're here to take me to her, so that I can be with my fiancé up until the moment I die. **

"**Have some patience, boy," Haymitch growls. "You'll see her at the altar, you can wait that long. We still have orders to keep you under house arrest until they're done with her over there."**

**Done with her? What, did Plutarch give orders to redo her entire face in layers of makeup? I want Katniss to be comfortable. I want her to look like her. **

**Flavius holds up a suit, and I see it's the one that Cinna and Portia made for me. Grabbing it, I throw it on quickly, like if I got ready faster, I'd be able to marry Katniss faster. **

**I go into the kitchen and look at the cake that I spent all day baking yesterday. I add a couple more flowers in the frosting to pass the time. The cake looks perfect to me, but will Katniss like it? What will she think of me putting our faces into the cake?**

**Lost in thought, I barely notice Haymitch grabbing my arm and leading me into Katniss' house. He doesn't let me go any farther than the living room, where Thom is standing there with a makeshift altar, with a few primroses and dandelions on it. Beatrice and Aradia are in the room, but they go upstairs, where I assume Katniss is getting ready. Is everyone allowed to see her but me?**

**I start drumming my fingers against the altar. And suddenly everything stops. **

**There is a monster upstairs, waiting to seduce me. She will kill me once she gets the chance. I must kill her.**

**No. I grip the edge of the altar, trying to fight off the shiny memories. Katniss will not hurt me. Katniss will not hurt me. Katniss will not hurt me.**

**I open my eyes, and not everything is shiny. The memories are fading. I sit down for a couple minutes, eyes closed, until all the shininess has gone. I'm glad that's over. I would HATE to have an attack while Katniss is with me.**

**Haymitch notices, and smirks at me. "You better not be having second thoughts. Or that girl is going to give you hell for the rest of your life," he says. I know he's just bitter about losing his bottle for a while. **

"**Like I could ever leave Katniss, Haymitch," I tell him, rolling my eyes. He grins at me.**

"**Well that's good because I'm going to get her right now. Then I can have my bottle!" he says, and then trudges up the stairs.**

**Katniss is coming down in just a few minutes. I hear heavy footsteps at the top of the stairs, and I see Tereska ordering everyone down. She seems to have taken charge of this wedding. Now the only ones who aren't downstairs are Haymitch and Katniss. **

"**You're in luck. We made that girl look magnificent," Johanna says to me. **

**Katniss always looks magnificent. **

**And suddenly, I see the hem of a white dress at the top of the stairs. Stair by stair, I begin to see more of Katniss, until there she is, at the end of the room. Johanna has not lied about how beautiful she looks. Her hair is put up in a complicated braided style, and the dress accentuates her natural beauty. There is only a light layer of makeup on her face, just enough to play up her features, as Portia once put it. **

**She tries to pull Haymitch down the aisle, but he is bent on walking slowly. He smirks at me when Katniss isn't watching, and I know he's just trying to get one final act of torture in before he gives her away.**

**Finally, after what seems like years, Haymitch places Katniss' hand in mine. Thom begins reading, but all I can see is Katniss. She is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. And she is about to become mine. **

**Thom is talking about the symbolism of rings. When he pauses, I take Katniss' ring that I made for her, and slip it onto her finger. Blinking, she reaches behind her, and takes a very simple ring. She slides it onto the fourth finger on my left hand. I marvel at the sight. For the first time, we seem in complete unity with each other. **

"**Peeta Mellark, do you promise to love, serve, and protect Katniss Everdeen, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" Thom asks me.**

"**I do," I say. I've wanted to marry this girl ever since I was five years old. Mere words can't express how in love I am.**

**Thom turns to Katniss. "Katniss Everdeen, do you promise to love, serve, and protect Peeta Mellark, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"**

"**I do," Katniss says, and whatever small doubts I still had are gone. I hear the love in her voice. It's the same kind of love I use when I speak to her. She could have had anyone. She knew that. She knew she could have picked Gale, or anyone else. But she picked me. And she means it when she says she loves me. **

"**Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Thom says. "You may kiss your bride."**

**Katniss is married to me. She is mine. So I take her face in my hands and I kiss her, unaware of whatever Thom said.**

**I can tell Katniss is having a hard time restraining herself. I can't say I'm having an easier time. She opens her mouth, and it takes all my will power to pull her gently away. I want her. But now, in front of everyone, doesn't seem like a good time.**

"**We have all the time in the world for that," I whisper to her, fully intending to make our marriage night spectacular. If only she wasn't so against children…**

**Annie comes up to hug Katniss, and I see my wife give Finn a kiss on his head. She looks at Finn with love in her eyes, and I can't help but wonder if Katniss will change her mind someday. **

**Annie comes and hugs me next, and I too kiss Finn on the top of his head. In a matter of minutes, Katniss and I are passed through everyone's arms. The first break I get, I run into the kitchen, where Plutarch has brought in the cake.**

**I bring the cake out and people gasp in awe as they see it for the first time. Not caring about anything but Katniss' reaction, I set it down in front of her. Her face lights up as she sees the dandelions and primroses, and then she sees our faces. She looks like she's going to start tearing up. I can read her enough to know that they would be tears of happiness.**

"**Oh, Peeta," she gasps. "It's beautiful. When did you do this?"**

"**What, do you think I spent my imprisonment yesterday making small talk with Haymitch?" I ask, grinning as she places her hand over mine, which is grasped around a knife. We cut two slices in the cake, and we eat them together. Things get pretty interesting when Flavius decides it's a good idea to smear a little bit of cake in Johanna's face. She glares at him, then dumps the rest of her slice down his shirt. **

"**I swear, that guy gets on my nerves more than any single other person on this planet," she grumbles, causing Katniss to laugh. **

"**You just met him a couple days ago," Katniss snickers. Johanna turns her glare to Katniss.**

"**So? Doesn't mean he doesn't annoy the crap out of me," Johanna says, shrugging. Katniss continues to laugh, but her mother quickly pulls us over to a mirror when she sees the look on Johanna's face.**

**Katniss hasn't seen herself yet. When she first looks in the mirror, her eyes widen, and her mouth opens slightly in a happy confusion. My eyes never leave her face, and I frequently find her eyes tearing themselves away from the mirror to meet mine.**

**I'm just about to lean in and kiss her when Haymitch comes barreling into the room. He's obviously been drinking, and there is another bottle swinging in his hand.**

"**Well, well, well, if we don't have the star-crossed lovers from District 12!" Haymitch yells, slurring his words. "They're so in love, and you better believe it, or they're going to PEW" he says, making sound effects that sound like explosions. "Blow up the whole worlds with their kids and everything like that." And with that he passes out.**

**For a minute, there is dead silence. Then everyone bursts out laughing. **

**As if to distract from Haymitch, Katniss and I are lead back into the living room. A warm, comforting fire roars in our fireplace. This is the moment that I've always dreamed of having with Katniss. Toasting with her.**

**I toast my bread first, and I tell Katniss what I've been meaning to say to her for a long time.**

"**Katniss, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. You have brought me through so much, I owe you my sanity, and I owe you my life. I know that you hate it when debts go unpaid, so I promise you, I will love you more than anything for the rest of my life. I love you, Katniss Mellark."**

**I see her eyes sparkle as I say her new name for the first time. I put the piece of toasted bread in her mouth, and linger my fingers on her lips longer than necessary. **

**Katniss picks up the tongs and toasts her piece of bread. She takes a deep breath before speaking, as if she's been waiting to say this for a long time.**

"**Peeta, I'm very ashamed to say I haven't loved you for that long. But now, I love you more than my own life. You aren't the only one whose life has been saved. Ever since you took pity on that starving girl, wasting away in your backyard, there has been a connection. I can't deny it anymore. I love you, because you are my dandelion, the promise that things can grow back, the promise that things can be good again. I love you, Peeta Mellark," she says, placing the toast in my mouth.**

**I am truly married to Katniss. The toasting has finalized that more than anything else. She truly loves me. I am no longer Peeta Mellark, one of the star crossed lover from District 12, the boy who was hijacked. I am Peeta Mellark, the man who is married to Katniss Everdeen, now Katniss Mellark.**

**I pull her in for one more kiss, not wanting to waste any minute of our new life. **

**A/N: And that's the very end! I can finally put complete on this! Thanks again to anyone who has read 'til the very end, and an even bigger thanks to, as always, KelsNicole92 and TheSoggyBug. The sequels coming up in one week. March 10, you'll have the first chapter of that! For now, I'm working on my two other stories, Clove Unsuspected and This Time in Our Lives. **


End file.
